plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Medieval warrior
The medieval warrior is a new playable class for the zombie team, he can take an offendsive, defensive and supportive role with the tag and cloak bow, summon meteors with the mage staff and summon skeletons based on vanquised plants and command them with the nerco hand. sticker book entry coming soon! primary weapon: medieval sword and shield Damage is about 40 damage ( 45 when upgraded). hold the zoom in button to raise your shield and block incoming projectiles and only explosives can break the shield. Press the jump button while moving sideways or backwards to dodge. weapon upgrades twilight blade: after bathing in twilight blood, the sword deals more damage. holy armour: finding the holy armour, this warrior is onw immune to elemental effects (not projectile attacks). shield bash: this technique stuns players who attack you with melee weapons. stats and abilities 100 health slow speed tag and cloak bow the medieval warrior shot an arrow that deals 15 damage and tags that plant so everyone can see it and if any zombie is standing near the arrow or the medieval warrior turn invisible from plants. mage staff the medieval warriors uses the staff to summon meteors everywhere on the battlefield randomly that deals a bit of damage and leaves the ground on fire, dealing rapid damage overtime. nerco hand This is a bit interesting, this ability allows you to summon skeletons from dead plant or zombie players, while the class of the plant is based on what skeleton you get, the zombies is random and you cannot revive zombies afterwards Skeletons there are different types of skeletons that have different levels depending on how good the plant/zombie player is and you summon a skeleton out of them (level 1 to 5). level 1 requirements; Skeleton stats barely any kills. Health: 1/4 of the victim's max health no revives. Power: 15 damage barely any assists. Money worth: 5 coins level 2 requirements; Skeleton stats a couple of kills. Health: 1/2 of the victim's max health 1 revive. Power: 25 1 assist. Money worth: 25 coins level 3 requirements; Skeleton stats a few kills. Health: victim's max health a couple of revives. Power: 40 damage some assists. Money worth: 50 coins level 4 requirements; Skeleton stats a lot of kills. Health: victim's health x 2 some revives. Power: 50 damage a few assists. Money worth: 100 coins level 5 requirements; Skeleton stats grim reaper of vanquishes. Health: victim's health x 3 A few revives. Power :70 a lot of assists. Money worth: 250 coins skeleton types skeleton bomber from the peashooter throws bombs at a distance skeleton myrmidon high health, slow speed and high damage from the chomper skeleton priest from the sunflower can heal zombies skeleton archer from the cactus shoots from a distance skeleton basher from the beetboxer can stun plants with his hammer skeleton hunter from the melon pult throws poisonous spears skeleton chieftain from the power lily can improve other zombies nearby throws armour piercing axes skeleton wizard from the dandelion shoots from a distance can cause burn, freeze or toxic effects skeleton thief throw knives can steal a plant's ability and run away afterwards can dodge from zombies, which is random coming soon! Category:Classes Category:Zombies